1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, such as a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) phone, game phone, chatting phone, camera phone, MP3 phone, cellular phone, personal communications system (PCS), personal digital assistant (PDA), and hand held phone (HHP). More particularly, the present invention relates to a housing structure thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Originally, the mobile terminal was meant to enable the user to communicate with others through radio communications. Recently, the mobile terminal has been developed to accommodate various needs for the multimedia and internet environment, in addition to voice communication. Additionally, it has become more compact, lighter, and slimmer. The conventional mobile terminals may be classified into bar-type, flip-type, and folder-type terminals according to the external housing structure. The bar-type has a single bar-like housing. The flip-type has a flip hinged on the bar-like housing. The folder-type has a folder hinged on the bar-like housing. According to other classifications, there are the so-called neck wearable-type worn on the neck and the wrist-type worn on the wrist. Additionally, the mobile terminals may be classified into the so-called rotation-type and the sliding-type. The rotation-type has a two housing parts that may be turned relative to each other for opening or closing without breaking their face-to-face contacting relationship. The sliding-type has two housing parts that may be slid longitudinally relative to each other for opening or closing. Meanwhile, the mobile terminal has been developed to exchange large amounts of data at high speeds.
Such conventional mobile terminals have suffered the following drawbacks. For example, when the user wishes to watch the display of the mobile terminal rested on a table, it is desirable to have an additional support for supporting the mobile terminal in a slanting position for improving the visual angle. Moreover, when the user wishes to enjoy a moving picture displayed on the screen of the mobile terminal rested on a table, he must be satisfied both visually and acoustically. Thus, it is very important to support the mobile terminal in a slanting position because both visual and acoustic effects may be most intensified in that position.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved mobile terminal having an improved housing structure.